Teen wolf: Fast and Furious
by R. Neve
Summary: Undercover agent Scott McCall is sent away for an investigation. He takes his twin sister Skylar with him, who doesn't actually know the real him. They meet the Hale team. Will everything go as planned? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Undercover agent Scott McCall gets send to California, to investigate some crimes and tehe first suspects, the Hale crew.  
He isn't going alone though, he is going with his sister Skylar McCall, who thinks he's a garagist who is sent there for a new job he can't refuse.  
Thing is though, Sky isn't as innocent as she seems, her brother isn't the only one who got a 'double' life.  
Sky knows how to handle a car herself, and not just on the road over day, but at the races at night. What will they do when they actually meet the Hales?Will everything go according to plan?**

 **So, this is a Teen Wolf fanfic, but just with the storyline of Fast Furious. So, it isn't completely Fast Furious, actually just the basic story line is, apart from that, not that much.**

 **Dom~Derek**  
 **Brian~Scott**  
 **Letty~Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia~Cora**  
 **Laura stays as Derek's older sister**  
 **Jesse~Stiles**  
 **Vince~Jackson**  
 **Leon~Daniel (OC)**

 **So, enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

After living in Miami for so long, it is weird to be in California. It isn't a whole lot different, but there is some difference, and for someone like me, who has lived in Miami for so long, it is very obvious. I've been here before but that was a week or two for a vacation, now I'm living here because my brother got a job offer he couldn't resist, which is bullshit, because he still does the same, he still works on cars.

But moving is good for a few things. You'll find out about them later.

My brother and I both moved here, but we didn't move in together. We only moved away together, to be close to each other, we're all we have, no family. Dad left us, and I'd rather have it this way, and Mom... she died a year ago, it was a hard loss for both me and my brother.

I wait until I get the message from that guy, Hector, before I jump into my special car and drive away. Once I'm near the gathering I speed up a bit. I am one of the first ones here, I asked Hector to let me come early though, I want to chack out the competition before I make a decision. I don't want to make a mistake and lose all the money I have. I only have a waitering job and the payement sucks, so...

The competition is looking good until my brother comes into view. He's a racer? I did not know that. I try to hide in the crowd but it's too late, he already saw me. He can't do a lot though, since Hale just arrived. They all get out. I saw Derek Hale on TV every once in a while, but the pictures do him no justice.

He looks around,although he is circled with blondes, and sees me on my car cap. He walks over, smirking to himself.

"Are you alone?" He asks

"Do you see anyone else?" I ask.

"No seriously, where is the owner of this car?" He asks, like I'm obviously not the owner.

"You're talking to her. Now go, you aren't here alone." I say, getting pissed. Not because he thinks I didn't own the car but because of the blondes. One of them will probably be his 'go to' girl for the night. Why am I even getting pissed about that? I don't even know the guy.

"Who? The blondes?" I nod. He smirks. "They're not my type." He says, guiding a lost strand of hair back, "I'm more for dark haired girls." He says, his smirk getting bigger.

I get my head away from his hand. "Go, you have to race."

"You're not competing?" He asks.

"Not tonight, tonight I'm observing, next time though, I'll be kicking some ass out here. You know," I say, getting of the cap, "this car has never seen a set of rear lights." I open the door to my car.

"I'll show you one, if you'll race." I shake my head.

"Uh-uh. No. Not happening. I don't have enough money, and no way am I letting my baby go."

"So you know you'll lose."

"From you? Probably. I've heard of you, Derek Hale."

"Everyone has sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your sweetheart." I say.

"I'm sorry, novio." He says. (sweetheart)

Bastard doesn't know I speak Spanish. " Aún no su novia." (Still not your sweetheart)

He is impressed. "Hablas español?" (You speak Spanish?)

"Si, idiota. Now go, they are waiting for you." I say, grabbing my sunglasses and putting them on. I close my door and turn where once stood Derek Hale and now is no one. (Yes, idiot)

The race begins and my brother is one of them, betting his car. Idiot. They bet two Thousand, and he is giving up a car which has stuff under his cap that is worth ten grand on it's own, plus the car, he's easily betting, twenty grand, maybe twenty five. It's clear he hasn't had a lot of experience because when he and Derek come over the finish line, Derek just barely beating him, he actually says it.

I quickly go to his side. "Idiot, you don't 'almost have' someone with racing." I say to him.

He turns to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up and listen to Derek Hale." I say to him.

I think it's the look in my eyes that tell him to do so. I see Cora Hale checking out my brother.

Derek explains what I just told my brother and then told his sister, Laura, to take the car. Laura does just as he says and I nod to my brother so he nods he can ride with me. Oh, that's going to be a ride I look forward to.

"Everybody, we got cops! Cops! Go! Go!"

We all run to our cars, me with my brother. We quicly get in, and I'm one of the first to go, speeding off like I'm possesed, but still locking eyes for a second with Derek Hale. We're driving around like that until I see Derek running with cops behind him, I know he's going to go to the the first alley so I make sure I cross paths with him. I let Scott geth on the back seat and open the passenger side for Derek. He quickly gets in.

"I didn't expect you."

I wait to look over at him, until I'm in-between the police cars. When I do, I raise an eyebrow. "Who did you expect?"

He sighs. "Nobody." He stays quiet for a while. "You do this like you've already done it."

"At this point? That wouldn't even surprise me." Scott says.

I roll my eyes. "Seriously? Yes, Derek Hale, I have done it before."

"Why do you keep calling me Derek Hale?"

"Why do keep calling me sweetheart."

"So, Scott Stilistis..." I raise an eyebrow at Scott. Stilistis? What the hell? "Ever done time?" He asks

"A few overnighters. Nothing too big."

"What about the two-year in juvi?"

"Wow, back up, juvi? When in the world did you go to juvi?" I ask

"Do you two know each other?" Derek asks us.

"Yes." I answer. "We've been close friends for a while. Almost like siblings. What about you though, have you ever done time?"

"Two years in Lompoc. I'd rather die than going back."

I nod. "I have a friend who is there. Brian. I've heard stories. Tuff shit."

There is a knock on my window and four guys on bikes are next to my car two at each side, one at the end and one other at my height.

"Follow them."

I nod and do as he says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **Dom ~ Derek  
** **Brian ~ Scott**  
 **Letty ~ Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia ~ Cora**  
 **Laura stays as Derek's older sister**  
 **Jesse ~ Stiles**  
 **Vince ~ Jackson**  
 **Leon ~ Daniel (OC)**

 **Have fun with Chapter 2.**

* * *

I follow the guys until we're at a parking lot. We all get out, and they take off their helmets. They start talking with Derek and I tune out, unlike my brother, who is listening intently. What is it with him? The name, that isn't even close to McCall. The 'friends'? Okay, I came up with that one, but I couldn't say we're siblings and then saying I was a McCall. Why did he lie though, about his name? Why is he even listening so intently? This is none of our bussines.

They take off a while later, and then only two come back and start shooting at my car. One full of NOS.

"NOS!" I scream.

Two strong arms wrap around me, pulling me with him, when he jumps away from my now exploding car. I know it's Derek because I know how Scott's arms feel around me, and Scott doesn't feel like this. Plus, Scott's on the other side of the car.

Derek mutters something about getting used to something when he helps me up after the guys are gone.

My shirt is completely torn from the branches, lucky me, I decided earlier to put on a top underneath it. It isn't a real crop top, but it does come higher than my belly button. I only wear tops like these. And I only wear them to show off my piercings. I have two on each hip and a belly button piercing, and I was wearing them all tonight. I shrug off my shirt and tie it around my waist. I see Derek checking out the exposed skin.

"What?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Nice piercings, those aren't the only ones, right?" He asks.

I shake my head. How does he know it? "I have one in my chest as well."

"In your chest? As in your tit?"

I roll my eyes, and pull the top of my top a bit down, under the piercing. "Happy?"

"Very. I wouldn't mind seeing more."

"Ha! You'd be the first!" I say as I start walking behind Scott who has already started walking.

"What? You have sex with your clothes on?" He asks.

I roll my eyes again. "A, that'd be dry humping, and B, no, I don't have sex."

"With clothes?" He asks.

"No sex period." I say.

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" I ask.

"Older than 20." He says.

I nod. "22." I answer.

"A 22 year old virgin? And definelty one as beautiful as you? Nope, I don't believe it."

"You knew about Scott, right? How about you check me out as well? You'll find out." I say, harsher than I meant.

"So," Scott says now we've catched up with him. He eyes me, now I took of my shirt, I expose more skin, more than he'd like. "What was that about?"

"A long story." Derek answers.

"We have a 20 mile hike, humor me." Scott says.

"A bussines deal went sour." He says. Then he adds. "And I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister."

I roll my eyes and start walking faster. Why is it always something like that with things like these?

...

We get to Derek's house not so long after that. We get out of the cab we catched not that long after we left the parking lot. While Derek goes to his front door, Scott and I start walking towards our own places.

"Hey!" We turn around to Derek, who is standing on the steps of his porch. "Wanna come in for a drink?"

"Sure, why not?" Scott says, walking towards him, me following him.

We get in and are in a crowded room. It's clear that there is a party going on in here. I am tired and want to go home, but I think I'll stay here for a while. Though, I might look up his sister, Cora, for a while. She seems like a more relaxed person to me, we did also spent some time of the race talking, she said she saw her brother talking to me and I said she saw right. She then asked if I was new at the races and I answered honestly that I was just new here in general.

"Yo, Derek, why did ya bring the buster and the tease here?" Jackson asks. Tease? What the Fuck is he talking about?

"Because they kept me out of handcuffs. They didn't run to the fort, no, the buster and the woman brought me back." Derek answers. I did notice that he did call Scott what Jackson called him but not me. "You can drink any beer, as long as it's Corona." Derek says, handing Scott a bottle. "That's Jackson's, enjoy it." Derek says.

With a smirk, Scott first cleans the bottle before drinking from it.

"Hey bro, you got a bathroom?" Scott asks Derek.

Derek nods and points to the stairs. "Yeah, up the stairs first door on the right."

Scott nods and goes up the stairs.

"Hey, you have any idea where Cora is?" I ask him.

He smiles at me, and pointing upstairs. "Probably in her room. It's the only door on the left."

I nod in gratefulness. "Thanks."

He winks. "You're welcome."

I go up the stairs and walk to the room he pointed at. I knock before walking in. I see Cora is indeed there. I smile and wait in the door opening for further instructions.

"Hi." She says, gesturing I could come in further.

I smile and walk in to the middle of the room. She points at the chair across from her bed and I smile, going to sit on it.

"Hey." I say.

"Where you've been? Have you seen my brother?" Cora asks.

I nod. "I brought him back. Or I would've if some fucker wouldn't have blown up my car."

"Are you okay?" She asks, sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah, just tired. You're brother, me and Scott were out of the car." I say.

She nods. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you have a piece of paper?" I ask.

She nods to a notebook at her desk, behind me. I grab a pen and a piece of paper, writing down my name, Phone number and adress. I leave it on the desk and smile. "Call me or visit me whenever you want."

She smiles and nods. I stand up and go to the hallway to go downstairs but I see Derek in one of the rooms, with his door open. I walk over and knock on the door. "Hey. Do you know if Scott's still here?" I yawn, my eyes falling almost close.

"Yeah, he's still downstairs. You okay? You look tired." He asks.

"More like beaten. Is it okay if I sit down for a bit, I am a bit dizzy." I say.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you go home like that." He says. He stands up from his bed. "Take my bed, I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

I nod, too tired to think straight and drop on the bed. I feel him pull off my shoes and socks.

"Derek?" I ask.

"Hm-mh?" He hums.

"Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" I ask.

He hums again, and I don't fight the darkness anymore. It doesn't take long for me to fall in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dom ~ Derek  
** **Brian ~ Scott**  
 **Letty ~ Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia ~ Cora**  
 **Laura stays as Derek's older sister**  
 **Jesse ~ Stiles**  
 **Vince ~ Jackson**  
 **Leon ~ Daniel (OC)**

 **Just so you know, I'm not one for long author notes in the story. I will just thank you, because I am grateful for every review, follow or favorite you've given me. But apart from that, it will just be story.**

 **So, with that being said, enjoy reading chapter 3.**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up quite early. I feel arms around me. Where am I? Whose arms are those? Oh, right. I'm at the Hale's house. In Derek Hale's bed. With Derek Hale. He is still sound asleep, so I distangle myself from him. I quicly get up, picking up my shoes. I make my way downstairs. I quickly get out of the house and put on my shoes. I make a run for it.

Not long after I left the Hale house I caught a cab, which is taking me home.

I quickly get in the shower after I get home and dress in a tank with big arm openings and it says LA with a picture of palmtrees and a sunset sky making the letters, because of the arm openings I can flash my bra, which I choose is a flashy pink bandeau one. I also wear a pair of jean shorts and Nike wedges.

...

I decide the day is too beautiful to stay inside, so I go to the beach.

While sitting on the beach looking over the ocean, my Phone rings. I look to see who it is, but the number is unknown, so maybe it's Cora?

"Hello, Skylar McCall, who is this?" I ask. This may be Cora but I don't know.

"Hi, Skylar, I was wondering if you'd like to come over?" It is Cora.

"Hey, Cora. Uhm, sure, your house?" I ask.

"No." She answers, "Why don't I come and get you? I thought you said you know some stuff about cars, and we own a garage. Maybe you'd like to check it out?" She asks.

"Sure thing. I am at the beach right now, but..." I begin.

She cutts me off before I can finish even half a sentence. "I'll come and get you there. I'll be there in a sec."

...

She got me from the beach to the garage in no time. We got out of the car, and she immediately greeted her brother.

He nods his head to me. "Skylar."

"Derek." I say, with a nod of my head. "Alright, what do I need to do?"

"You can help me, if you'd want, first? There is a lot of paperwork that needed to be done and I can't do it on my own." Cora says.

I nod. "Sure thing."

We go to the office in a corner of the garage and Cora gives me work to do. We're ten minutes into all of it, when Cora sighs and looks at me.

"Did you and my brother have sex last night?" She asks.

"Whoa, what? Why do you think that?" I ask.

"Because you sneaked out of the house this morning. You SNEAKED out of it, Sky, you sneaked out. Why would you do that if you hadn't had sex last night?"

"Okay, Cora, first off, yes I sneaked out of your house, because I felt I was intruding your space by sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you, it was early I didn't think you'd be awake. Secondly, I'm still a virgin, so, no, I didn't sleep with your brother."

"What? That is... quite amazing, actually." Cora admits.

"What? Why is it amazing?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it's nice to know that you haven't given yourself to the first guy."

I smile. "No I haven't." I wait. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She nods.

"Is your brother mad with me?" I ask.

She looks confused, but then I see the puzzle click in her head. "O, like that, no, but you did nearly give him a heart attack, he was so worried. Maybe you should talk to him. I've never seen him this worried, about anyone, he really likes you. I know you like him."

I nod. "I'll be back in a sec."

I walk out of the office and head over to Derek. "Yes?" He asks without looking up from his car.

"Can we talk for a sec?" I look at the other guys. "Alone?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, clossing the hood from the car and walking out with me, to his camaro. We lean on the cap. "What is it?"

"Are you mad at me? For running out on you?" I ask. Cora may say no, but maybe, who knows?

"No. I was worried, though, why did you do it?" He answers.

"I felt like I was intruding your space by fallin..."

"No, the real reason."

How did he know I was lying? "Fine. I was scared." I admit.

He looks at me. "From me?"

I think about it. "Not really. Sort of. Look. I'm going to be completely honest here. I know some things about you, but I don't know you and yet, I have these strong feelings for you, I can't describe them. I do, however, know that I like you, a lot, and I was scared of it, because I liked waking up in your arms more than I should." There. I got it out.

When he doesn't say anything, I push off from the hood and start walking away, only to be turned around and stopped. "Don't do that. Don't run away." Derek says. "You like me? Although you don't know me?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Thank God! I thought I was the only one." He says before leaning in, and pecking my lips. He then turns away, leaving me stunned.

...

I continued helping her with the paperwork after our talk and halfway through the paperwork Scott comes up with a deadbeat car. Cora and I both emerge from the office to see what's going on.

I stand beside Derek and Cora, with Jackson and Stiles a feet behind us and Daniel not even looking up from the car he was working on.

"What's that?" Derek asks.

"This..." Scott says, coming around the car, "is your car." He says pointing at me.

"Her car?" Derek asks with a raised brow, while throwing an arm around my shoulder. Scott notices and gives me the stinky eye but I decided to ignore him. It seems I don't know my brother. "Skylar deserves a ten second car, not a ten minute car."

"You need to push that thing over the finish line. Or tow it." Stiles says.

"That thing can't even be towed over it." I say. Derek and Stiles chuckle with it, while Cora is just checking out Scott.

"Pop the hood." Scott simply says. I go over and do it, with Scott standing behind me. "What is that with Hale?" He asks, only for me to hear.

I ignore him. "Holy Fucking Shit! A 2JZ engine. No fucking shit." I say while satring at it.

Stiles comes over and looks at it while I return to Derek. "You know what? This could actually decimate all if you put, let's say, $15.000 in it or more, but that's if you let pieces come from Japan."

Derek nods. "Put it on my tab, at Harry's."

I look at him. "You do know, that is my car. I should pay for it."

"Don't start." He says. He looks at Scott. "I should get you racing. Make some money of your ass. There's this thing in the desert..."

"Race wars." I say.

He nods. "That's where you're gonna race." He looks down at me.

"Me too?" I ask. He nods. "Derek, it's cute how you think that I haven't been there before."

"Okay, Mr. Arizona. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool around here, you don't belong anywhere near a car."

Derek and I walk away, but I hear Cora say to Scott. "He owns you now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dom ~ Derek  
** **Brian ~ Scott**  
 **Letty ~ Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia ~ Cora**  
 **Laura stays as Derek's older sister**  
 **Jesse ~ Stiles**  
 **Vince ~ Jackson**  
 **Leon ~ Daniel (OC)**

 **Hey,**

 **Thank you to those who read my story.**

* * *

Derek drives me back to the Hale house, where Cora and Scott already are, for family dinner.

I go help Cora in the kitchen with the salade and the bread while Scott and Derek help outside.

"You have a bottle of water?" I ask Cora.

She nods to the refridgerator. "In the fridge."

"Thanks." I say, grabbing the bottle.

"You know, I haven't seen my brother so happy as the last few hours. I think... no, I know it has something to do with you." She says.

"Is that so?" I ask her.

"Oh, yes. I don't even..."

Laura chooses that moment to come in. "Hey, what happened to Derek? He is all smiles and stuff, not the brother I know."

"She happened." Cora says, pointing at me.

I smile at the two. "Okay, guys, I'll be outside." I take the bowl of salade and go outside. I run into Jackson, Stiles and Daniel. Jackson looks at Scott once before turning around.

"Ah, I'm outta here." He says.

Derek calls from the grill. "Jackson, get ya ass over here and help."

"Looks like you got all the help that you need, _brother_."

I walk over to Derek and kiss his cheek as he sighs. He looks down at me, next to him, and grins. "I could get used to this, you know? All of us here, you with me. Wanna sleep over again tonight?"

I shrug. "Why not."

"No running away?" He asks.

I shake my head no. "No running away."

He nods. "Good." He kisses the side of my head before returning to the grill.

...

Stiles had already said Grace, and we're all sitting down, me practically Derek's lap, when Jackson comes back.

"Look who it is." Daniel starts. Him and I have some kind of sibling bond. We have talked a few times over the last two days, and we really clicked, not like Derek and I, but like brother and sister. He really is a nice guy and not an arrogant prick, like Jackson. "I thought you weren't eating with us?"

"Ah," Jackson says, standing there, "You know me. I'm always hungry."

Although he called me a tease yesterday, and I know he called me a slut earlier, he did quiet down now. I don't know why or how, but I'm guessing it has to do with a certain someone, that certain someone being the guy on who I am sitting.

"Alright, sit down." Derek says, pointing to the seat across from Scott.

He sits down, after kissing Derek's head and saying hi to Cora. We all started eating, and I must say, Derek does have some grilling talents. Really. I hand Jackson a plate.

He takes it and smiles at me. "Thanks, Skylar."

I nod and smile back. "No worries, Jackson."

...

After dinner, I stand to help Cora.

"Where ya going?" Daniel asked.

I nod towards the kitchen. "Helping Cora with the dishes."

Scott quickly stands up. "No, I'll do that. You sit down."

Scott got the mesagge soon enough that I wasn't going to talk to him, although, he did thank me for lying for him. You have no idea haw hard that was, lying to Derek. If he finds out, which he probably will, he'll break up with me, and leave me for someone else. I don't want that to happen. I actually quite like him. So, if Derek ever breaks my heart because of that lie, I will break my brothers neck.

We all move inside, to the living room to go watch the movie. Stiles and Daniel sit on the ground in front of the screen. Derek and I sit in the sofa, next to each other, cuddled up together. Jackson sits in the recliner next to the sofa. There is still place for my brother and Cora in the other sofa. Laura left us after dinner, attending some lecture.

Laura is the only one, except for Cora, who went to college, but unlike Cora she does actuall have a career, which Cora doesn't, Cora sits around here most of the time, helping her brother. Which is fine with the both of them.

Somewhere during the movie, not that much later, Jackson stands up to go get popcorn, only to come back pissed off a few minutes later. Wonder what happened there.

...

After the movie was done Derek drove me to mine to pick up some clothes, as he didn't expect me to return home anytime soon. We would be working non stop on the cars to get everything ready for race wars and with me living at the other side of town, it seemed...

Ah, who are we kidding? We just wanted to be together! And if that's the way, fine by me. Although, we will be working on cars a lot. I don't mind, though, I love cars.

After grabbing some clothes, and finally getting Derek away from my underwear, although I did promise him he could choose what I wore around him, not that we were planning something, but he wanted it, and who was I to deny him? He only took lace of course, and I only had thongs, so, that was the only thing he could grab, which he was happy about.

Come to think of it, when it comes down to it, Derek actually choose everything I have with me. He did say though, not that I was wearing a shirt from him, that he liked me better in his stuff. I did too. I did too.

We drank a Corona in my sofa before we were going to leave.

"So, tell me about your mother. If you want to." He says.

"My mom, she was amazing. We were best friends. She would gossip with me, she would go shop with me, she even came with me when I got my piercings and my tattoo." I have multiple piercings, but I did have one tattoo. But that was going to change soon. I was thinking of getting Mom's name writting on my arm. "She would hang out with me, and cheer me up when I was depressed. Hell, she would even help me ditch school. True story, wouldn't be the first time. Like I said, she was more my best friend, but that didn't mean she wasn't anything like a normal mom would be, I mean, momma bear was always just around the corner. She really was amazing. But then, two years ago, she became sick. I put college on hold for a while to take care of her, she got better and I graduated, then she became sick again. I was jobless and didn't have any money, that's when I started racing for money, it only used to be for fun, but then, I had a sick mother to take care of. People knew from it as well, and I got respected. People knew I didn't use it to spend on clothes and stuff, no, I used it to take care of my mom. A year ago, the illness got to best of her, and she died, in my arms." I am crying by now.

Derek puts his beer on the table and takes me on his lap, where I spent most of my day, today. "Hey, don't cry, I don't ever want to see you cry, baby." He says while wiping my tears away. I smile and he comes closer to me, kissing me.

This kiss is different than the one we've shared earlier, this one, this one says more. It speaks for us.

I let him take the lead as I have no idea what I am doing. Granted I have kissed a few times, but not what Derek and I were doing right now, we're not kissing, we're making out.

We make out like that, until I start opening the buttons of his shirt and he the buttons of mine/his shirt.

He pulls back as we're both topless, well, he is topless, I'm still in my bra. "Wait, wait, wait, I don't want to go too fast."

"I'll warn ya when it happens." I say as I go back to his mouth.

I moan as he cups my breast through my bra and starts kneeding. I moan into his mouth and pull at his hair.

He groans deep in his throat, and flips us over, so I'm underneath him, and he is stradling me, not once leaving my mouth. It wasn't the most comfortable, but the pleasure he gave me, replaced all worries I had of falling off the sofa.

He keeps kneading my breasts, but his mouth is now trailing my jaw, to my neck where he places open mouthed kisses.

I moan, and arch my back, pushing my chest further into his hands. He finds my pulse and starts sucking.

Oh, God. There is a foreign feeling building inside of me.

"Derek." I warn.

He groans, before speaking against my neck. "Let it go, baby, just let it go."

He starts sucking again and I moan, before crying out.

"DEREK!"

After I am somewhat back down to earth, I open an eye, I didn't even know I closed. "What was that?"

"That, baby, was an orgasm. You've never had one?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, I'm still a virgin, remember?"

"Yeah," He starts, "but you surely have pleasured yourself, right?"

I shake my head again. "No."

The smile on his face is infective. "No? Not once? That was the first time?" I nod. Whatever I expected was not what I got.

He attacked my lips again. "Well, baby" he spoke against my lips, "that is just the first of many to come."

"Is that so?" I ask with an arched brow.

"Yeah, don't expect me to let you go now, now I know that I am the only one that has ever done that to you."

...

We went back to his house after making out some more on my couch.

As we were going up the stairs I feel all eyes on us.

"Sky? Can I talk to you?" Scott asks. I wait on the stairs, while Derek takes my bag and goes to his room.

"Can't it wait? I'm tired." I say as an excuse. Well, it isn't a real excuse because I am really tired.

"Sure." He smiles and goes out the door.

I run up the stairs to the room. There Derek is, unloading my stuff into his closet.

"You know, we thought of everything, except for sleepwear." He says.

"I'm sure I have a tank and a..." I get a t shirt thrown at me before I can finish. "Or I could wear a shirt of you."

"Yeah, sure." He says, all innocently. Yeah right, two can play this game. I close the door and strip to my underwear, and put my clothes on the side. I know Derek turned around and saw me bent, because I can hear him groan.

"You're playing with fire, baby." He groans.

I turn around. "Whatcha talking about?"

He quickly struts over. "Don't act innocent, you know what you just did."

I shrug. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows?"

He picks me up with ease. "Derek, I still need to put on your..." He cuts me off by throwing me on the bed. "Derek!" I hiss. He just laughs before joining me on the bed.

"Are you tired?"

"No." I answer.

He quickly starts trailing a path from my soft spot behind my neck to my jaw, to my neck. "Good, 'cause I ain't done with you."

...

Not too long after that, we were asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dom ~ Derek  
** **Brian ~ Scott**  
 **Letty ~ Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia ~ Cora**  
 **Laura stays as Derek's older sister**  
 **Jesse ~ Stiles**  
 **Vince ~ Jackson**  
 **Leon ~ Daniel (OC)**

 **Enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

The next day went the same, and the next and the next and the next. Now it's Friday, and the three guys, except for Derek and Scott, are arguing about the engine. I roll my eyes and go outside. I hear Scott and Derek talking. Ever since I found out about his lies we haven't talked and it is hard on us, both of us, but I don't want to talk to him. It's for sure that he isn't just a garagist and I know he won't be honest about it.

"So, got any plans tonight?" I hear Derek ask. We all know Scott asked Cora out, and that Cora accepted, an that all in front of Jackson, and they are going to the restaurant Jackson wanted to take Cora to. That was the reason he was so pissed off.

"Yeah, we're going out for dinner." Scott answers, although he knows that Derek knows.

"You break her heart, I'll break your neck." Derek warns/threatens.

"Don't worry." Scott says. "That won't be a problem."

"Come with me." Derek says.

"Hey, Derek?" I ask as they come out of the garage. He looks at me. "Can I go for a bit?"

He comes over to me, to where I am sitting on my 'rental' car and stands between my legs. Ever since that night on my couch, and afterwards in his bed, he has been 'showing' me stuff. He has been giving me so much pleasure, and he has been showing me how to pleasure him, we've been working towards the point that we both want, but it was never convenient enough to go there, and it was too soon and we both know it, but we would still like to do _that_ and we will, soon, we can't live off of foreplay forever and I do want to have sex, preferably with Derek. _I_ can't get enough of him, really, and we haven't been able to keep our hands off of each other, I mean, we're always touching, doesn't matter where, we're always around each other, holding hands, him touching the small of my back, it's like we're reassuring each other that we're there.

"What is it?" Derek asks, running his fingertips along my arms.

I shake my head. "Nothing, just need to get away from them in there." I smile. "Don't worry about me, but do you think they can miss me?"

He kisses the tip of my nose. "Of course. You go, where you going?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I'm just going to be driving around a bit and then just see where I end up."

"Okay." He says, kissing my head. "When you coming home?"

"Home? Since when is your house my home?"

He just shrugs. "Since you are staying with me. So, when you coming home?"

"Not too late. I'll let you know where I am, and when I am getting home."

"Okay."

...

I end up at the beach looking at a bunch of children playing, looking carefree and laughing. I look next to me, where someone just sat down. Laura.

"My brother will grow tired of you, you know."

I raise a brow at her. "Why is that?"

"He just always does. With every girl he has had. I heard you're still a virgin. I hope you don't plan to give it to him any time soon, because he'll just drop you. I just want the best for my brother, but my sister likes you, so..."

"So, you warn her for something that you don't even know shit about." We turn around, and there stands a very pissed off Derek. Laura, don't you have anywhere you need to be? Like, not here?"

Laura huffs and stands up. "You know, I was only helping you, and her. Let's face it, eyebrows, you'll grow tired of her, you probably are alread tired of her, because she won't jump into bed with you."

"The thing is Laura, I am not tired of her, if any, my feelings for her have grown. Now, Laura, go, you haven't been around the last few days, why are you here now, trying to make my girlfriend break up with me."

I raise an eyebrow at that, we never talked about what we were, but being his girlfriend, that does feel and sound right. Laura huffs again and walks away. Derek watches her walk away, before sitting down next to me.

"Sorry for my sister, she's..."

I shrug. "I guess it's okay, she is just trying to protect you, although I don't know from what."

"From heartbreak. You do know that I'm not tired of you, right?"

"I think that if you were," I answer, "I wouldn't be staying long at yours, would I?"

He shakes his head. "No, you probably wouldn't. You ready to go home, I have a birthday present for you." He says.

I look at him. "How did you know it was my birthday? I never told you that."

"I have my ways. No, I did what you told me to, and checked you out. I only know that it's your birthday and your full name. That is everything I needed to know. Stiles, though, he knows everything there is to know about you."

"Okay." I say as we get up, I glance at the children again, Derek catches me.

"What? What is it?" He asks.

I shake my head. "It's nothing, they just seem so carefree. It's nice to see that."

"It is, isn't it?" He asks as he watches them too.

"Now, what is my surprise?" I ask as we are walking towards the car. "How did you get here?"

"Scott dropped me off. Come on." We get in the car, him driving. "As for your present, I can't actually say what it is, but I will say this. You, me and little to no clothes."

I nod. "O, okay." I did want to have sex, and now we were going to and I do want to but it seems so much more real now, I guess.

"Hey, we won't do anything you don't want to."

"No, it's not that, definitely not that, but it just do you want to, I mean with me?"

"Of course, I didn't lie when I told Laura, that if anything my feelings for you were growing."

With that, I am assured and we just sit in silence the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Dom~Derek  
** **Brian~Scott**  
 **Letty~Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia~Cora**  
 **Laura stays as Derek's older sister**  
 **Jesse~Stiles**  
 **Vince~Jackson**  
 **Leon~Daniel (OC)**

 **Let's get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy Chapter 6.**

* * *

We didn't get to make love that night, because Jackson was home, sulking. Grow up, dude. Derek was livid, because he was cock-blocked, but I made it up to him in the shower.

Right now, we are sitting in a seafood bar, and it is one of my favorite ones, here in Cali. I've been here a couple of times, and it stays amazing, it even gets better every time.

I was asking Scott what was wrong because he seemed off, but he started loosing his cool.

"Scott, don't loose your cool, that is your meal ticket." Derek says.

Scott sighs. "I can't even pay for my own damn shrimp?"

"I have the shrimp." Derek says.

Scott then rants on about needing something on the side, like me and Derek. What's his problem? Why is he so desperate now? But anyway, Derek gives him the directions to Race Wars. This should be good.

...

Derek and I don't have a chance to have sex until this night. Everyone is out, and we're alone, and good on our way.

We're naked in his bed, making out, coming down from our last orgasm. I'm not going to lie, coming from his tongue alone is amazing, but I want to know what his cock feels like.

I know it will hurt, but I also know it will be worth it.

I nod to Derek, who already is at my entrance. "Yes, Derek." I say.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He says and eases himself in, thrusting in, quickly.

He bursts through my hymen and I cry out in pain. Motherfucking, Mary Mother of Jesus, this shit hurts. How can someone even find this pleasurable?

"The pain will subside soon, baby, I'm sorry." Derek says.

After a while, I give Derek a nod, who stayed still inside of me, to give me some time. He starts to ease in and out, over and over again. I raise my hips, meeting his, every thrust. This is pleasurable, without the pain.

I moan, as Derek is hitting that same spot over and over again.

Oh, this is good. This is why I love Derek.

Did I just say love? Do I LOVE Derek? Do I?

I think about that, which is hard, because I feel my release building inside of me. Didn't I hear you often don't get off the first time?

I DO love Derek. With all my heart.

I cry out as my pleasure is at it's highest.

"DEREK!"

"Skylar." He says, over and over again, like a mantra.

I come down from my high.

Holy crap! I love Derek. I've never loved anyone else. How do I deal with this? I decide not to tell him. What if he doesn't love me back?

...

The next day, it is Race Wars and I pull up to the strip.

"Hey, baby, hey." The guy in the Subaru next to me says. "Why don't you watch from the side? I would hate to exhauste that pretty face of yours."

I roll my eyes and smile sweetly at him. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Why don't I race you for that sweet little ass of yours?" He retorts. Right. Like that'll happen. Only Derek, buddy.

I smile thinking about last night. "If you want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard, if you want adrenaline, it'll cost ya 2 large. Right here, right now."

"You got it." He says, flashing me the money.

It's just me and my car when I race. Just me and my car. Me and the quarter mile. Nothing else. No dick. No audience, no one. Just me, my car and the next quarter mile.

There is squeking as we pull off, smoke coming from it.

"That all you got, baby?" The dude asks after 600 metres.

"See ya." I say, pushing the two red buttons on the steering wheel, sending me over the finish line first.

I wait for him. He just gives me the money with an 'It's all there' and leaves.

"I'm sure it is." I call after him. I drive back and park my car. I spot Derek and Scott and walk towards them.

"That was great." Scott says.

"Thanks, Scotty." I always called him that, I haven't in a while, but then again, I haven't talked to him in a while.

"We were watching." Derek says, I turn to him and smile. He picks me up and kisses me. I wrap my legs around him, and kiss him back. "Maybe you can even take me."

"I'm sure I can." I say and kiss him again.

"When I win my race later," Cocky bastard, but then again, everyone knows he wins. "I'm gonna take some of the money out and take you out for dinner tomorrow night."

"As in a date?" I ask, kissing him.

He nods and hums. "Baby, there are people around. We can't go too far."

I sigh, kissing him.

"Heads up, bro." Scott says. I jump down and turn towards my brother, I didn't even know he left. "We've got problems."

"What is it?" Derek asks and I frown. My frown says more than when I speak, and Scott knows it. That's when I see Stiles drive away.

"Where is he going?" I ask, pointing towards Stiles.

"What happened?" Derek asks.

"He just raced Tran." Daniel says. When did he get here? "For his slips." He adds.

"Crap." I say.

"Shit." Derek says the same time. Just that moment Tran pulls up, by us. "Step back." Derek says to no one in particular.

"Where is he going?" Tran asks.

Derek speaks. "He's uh going to the car wash."

"Whatever. Go fetch my car." Tran orders. I raise a brow at him, that is until I see Derek's expression. I may only know him three weeks but I know when he is mad. And you will want to step back then.

"Step back." I say to the guys. Fortunately they listen, because Tran says Derek ratted him out to the cops. Wrong thing to say. Definetly to Derek.

...

After the fight, Derek and I sit on the hood of his car, he just won a race and we're somewhere in the desert, on his hood.

"Sorry about earlier." Derek says.

"For what? You weren't the only one who threw a punch, you know." I say. It's true. I did throw a punch, towards Lance. Guy is a dick, if he didn't cop a feel with me, I wouldn't have touched him.

"No shit, who else?" I raise an eyebrow. "You? Again, no shit." He looks forward.

"You're imaging me punching someone, don't you?"

"Yes, and to be honest, it has me more than a little turned on."

I look to the backseat of the car.

"What?" Derek asks. I raise an eyebrow. "Great thinking." He takes my hand and pulls me in the car.

...

After our little sexcepade, Derek and I return to the gathering, but he doesn't stay long, because he leaves with Laura, Daniel and Jackson.

Scott and I are looking from inside of the caravan to Derek and Cora, who is asking not to do it. _Do what?_

Soon, Cora gives up and leaves them and the drive off.

Derek, what are you doing?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Dom~Derek  
** **Brian~Scott**  
 **Letty~Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia~Cora**  
 **stays as Derek's older sister**  
 **Jesse~Stiles**  
 **Vince~Jackson**  
 **Leon~Daniel (OC)**

 **It isn't a very long chapter, on the contrary really, but it is the last chapter.**

 **Let's get on with the LAST chapter, shall we? Enjoy Chapter 6.**

* * *

I sit on the couch in the Hale house, being very anxious.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Cora, where are they going?" Scott asked._

 _"I don't know, it doesn't matter, I'm going to sleep."_

 _"Cora, tell me, please, I need to know."_

 _"Why? Why is it so importnant to you?"_

 _That's when everything starts making sense._

 _"You're a cop, aren't you?" I ask._

 _"Sky." He breaths out._

 _"Don't Sky me, answer me, are you a cop, yes or no?"_

 _He sighs. "Yes, please, come on Cora, I need to know. Tell me. I can make sure nothing happens to him."_

 _I shake my head and storm out. "Skylar!"_

 _End of flashback._

That's how I ended up here. I thought I knew my brother, guess not. My own brother is a cop and for all I know he has probably already ratted me out.

I sigh and close my eyes for a split second.

...

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until someone was yelling downstairs. When the fuck did I end up in this bed?

"What the..." I say, getting up.

"She was his sister, Derek, how can she not know?" I hear Laura yell.

"Laura, she didn't know, I saw the look on her face. She didn't know." That was Cora.

"She still lied." Laura again. "She probably just lied to get you, Derek, she probably just used you."

"Laura! This is the woman that I..." Derek says.

I stand up and go down the stairs. I wait because I want don't want to interupt them, and I want to know what Derek was going to say.

"What, Derek, what is it?" Cora asks, I can hear her concern.

"This is the woman that I... that I love." Derek admits.

Wow... what? I didn't know he felt that way. I descend the stairs and stand against the doorframe. Cora sees me first, and takes Laura with her.

After they're gone, Derek looks up to me. "I didn't know you loved me."

"It's soon, I know, but I do. I do love you."

"I love you too, Derek. How did you know that Scott was a cop?"

"He actually said it, in front of me. You have an idiotic brother."

"Yes, I do. I want you to know, I didn't know he was a cop. He always told me he worked with cars. I swear I didn't know."

"But you did lie, Laura was right about that."

"She was. I did lie, only about Scott and I being friends, but I lied, and I am sorry about that. But when Scott lied and I heard the fake name, I wanted you to know me, and when my brother lied, I couldn't possibly say he was my brother, he had to fend for himself... I am sor-" I get cut off by gun shots.

We both run outside to see Laura laying in Stiles' arms, and Scott on the driveway.

"What the..." I run over to Stiles and Laura.

I look at Derek and shake my head. He gets in the deathtrap from his father and follows Scott, who has driven away not two seconds ago.

...

It is evening when there is a knock on my door. I open but there is no one there, only a leather jacket and a note sticking out of the pocket.

I pick them both up and take them to the living room where I read the note.

 _Skylar,_

 _I'm sorry this is the way I am saying goodbye._

 _I want you to know I believe you when you say you are sorry... but I can't forgive you._

 _I do love you._

 _Derek._

I love you too, Derek. I love you too.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Okay, this is the last chapter of the first story. I'm going to be doing another fic like this but with the fourth movie.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'll hopefully see you for the next story.**

 **Bye.**

 **R. Neve**


End file.
